


【batfamily】Cats are liquid

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: "根據研究結果指出：年輕、好動的貓，較常保持在固體狀態。"— Marc-Antoine Fardin, 第27屆的「搞笑諾貝爾獎」物理獎得主





	【batfamily】Cats are liquid

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及CP : 超蝙、鳥閃、kontim

阿福面對大大小小好幾團毛球時完全不感到震驚。

說真的，服侍蝙蝠家這麼多年，被魔法變成貓什麼的僅只能算是小意思。

與老爺和少爺們一同變成"夫人與小姐們"的那次相比，根本極為平凡。

雖然管家俠的工作量依舊不減反增。

阿福看著漫天飛舞的貓毛，感嘆道。

 

達米安，並不令人意外的以奶貓之姿現身，基本上與人型態的自己沒甚麼差別。同樣張牙舞爪，同樣......擁有一副小短腿。

也許小少爺有混到曼赤肯的血統，阿福想。

奶貓粉嫩的小鼻頭、小短腿、圓滾滾的肚子以及短短上翹的小尾巴讓所有人看了無一少女心爆發，包括泰坦眾。

儘管小惡魔的本質還在，但過於短小的四肢除了依舊移動迅速外，對於攀爬上任何高於三十公分的物體都十分有障礙。

因此只能在二維平面上橫衝直撞的黑色小鋼砲其實讓老管家挺放心的。至少不會對花園裡諸多草木造成任何傷害。

 

並不是說年紀最小就最可愛，康納如此認為。

超級小子幸福的幫懷裡安靜任揉捏的藍眼布偶貓理毛，時不時享受提姆親暱的蹭蹭與踏踏。

光是那聲呼嚕就讓康納覺得生平願望已了，死而不足惜。

看透一切的阿福只是勸說著自家老爺別再用爪子磨檜木桌椅，並為一代少年英雄的殞落而惋惜。

 

傑森 · 不管變成什麼都很大一坨 · 現威爾斯貓 · 陶德，默默梳理著自己的毛髮。

愚蠢的人類，他想。

看在阿福-以及總會額外多出幾塊貓款小甜餅-的份上，極有份量的紅棕色長毛貓就這麼在偉恩莊園裡待了下來。

不像其他兄弟們，體貼的小翅膀總會自己默默將掉落毛髮蒐集好，並偷偷放在老管家床邊。

幾天後，一隻極為精巧可愛的紅色知更鳥毛氈布偶悄悄出現在傑森窩裡。

 

理查德少爺在哪都很吸眼球，即使變成貓也不例外。

捲曲上翹的耳朵即便在貓裡也不常見，並且，相當騷包。

以上為初代羅賓/現任夜翼摯友-閃電小子沃利偉斯特的衷心評論。

獲得初代泰坦眾的一至認同。

 

至於布魯斯......比起掃漫天飛舞的貓毛，管家俠還是比較喜歡不定期撿掉落於偉恩莊園各處的蝙蝠裝備。

雖然在一大早-尤其是克拉克少爺來過夜的隔天-任誰看到掛在主臥門把上的蝙蝠內褲都會覺得瞎眼。

這也是為什麼阿福沒在看到外星癡漢把頭整個埋入黑色挪威森林貓毛茸茸的腹部時將氪石子彈上膛。

要吸貓就要有吸貓毛的覺悟。總之，無論克拉克是否出於自願，這陣子黑色沙塵暴的確鮮少出現了。

感謝藍大個異於常人的呼吸系統。

 

基於戈登小姐最近閱讀的一篇文獻*，關於貓咪是否為液體，偉恩宅諸位決定利用此機會試驗一番。

以下為實驗記錄。

 

實驗參與者 : 蝙蝠俠與四位男性羅賓。

協助施作者 : 超人、閃電小子、超級小子、阿爾弗雷德

 

第一關 : 紙箱

 

編號一(蝙蝠貓) : 

克拉克賣力地將窩在蝙蝠椅上的布魯斯抱起來，可惜對方除了變為長條狀外不為所動。於是氪星人頂著周遭所有人的奇異眼光，試圖從屁股捧起大毛團。

黑毛森林貓完美契合了紙箱的形狀。是方形的。

當然將對方從紙箱移出也花了不少功夫。

 

編號二(夜翼貓) :

迪克在沃利懷裡相當不安份，一直試圖舔粉嫩舌頭能夠到的任何部位。感恩讚嘆閃電小子的定性，捲耳貓被順利放入箱中。

依然是貓狀，並且在下一秒就成功脫逃。

閃電小子連忙去追貓，只好由芭芭拉代為紀錄。

 

編號三(紅頭罩貓) :

大概是不想被任何人碰，又或者紙箱底的貓草發揮了功效，傑森自主跳入箱中。

基本上維持貓狀，期間為了舔食角落的碎屑有稍微變形。

舔完貓草後又隨即跳出，擺出一臉嫌惡。

 

編號四(紅羅賓貓) :

被康納抱起時還在打瞌睡，有點搞不清楚狀況。

放入紙箱後因離開對方溫暖的身軀有些小緊張，朝外哈氣並出現飛機耳。

在超級小子連同紙箱抱起後便舒適的與之融為一體，呈方形。

康納捨不得吵醒小布偶貓，於是將紙箱一起抱走。

早有預備的管家俠拿出另一個同樣體積的實驗用器具(紙箱二號)。

 

編號五(羅賓貓) :

一臉不爽的被阿福抱起，在嗅聞過紙箱沒有其他貓味道後用力蹭過所有平面，然後據為己有。

依然維持貓狀，就算睡著也四平八穩，隨時可以跳起來攻擊任何一雙不懷好意的手。

看來紙箱二號也無法再作為實驗用途了。

 

第二關 : 平底鍋

 

編號一(蝙蝠貓) : 

"嘛布魯斯，你看你都凸出來這麼多了，躺在上面不安全吧。"

"喵(你管我) ! "

蝙蝠貓以極為厚實鬆軟的圓柱體鑲嵌進鍋中。並且拒絕移動。(推測可能是因為毛多太熱躺鍋正涼爽的關係)

 

編號二(夜翼貓) : 

結果同紙箱，維持貓狀。似乎對於與沃利玩躲貓貓的興趣遠大於鍋子。

 

編號三(紅頭罩貓) :

稍微比較後發現自己可能塞不進去而作罷。再多食物引誘也沒用。

實驗失敗。

 

編號四(紅羅賓貓) :

依舊完美融成圓盤狀。因為康納瘋狂拍照而浪費不少時間。

(超級小子跑去拿了個咖啡壺過來，阿福有不好的預感。)

 

編號五(羅賓貓) :

雖然一開始不是很願意，但發現平底鍋清涼舒適後隨即融化。

字面意義上的貓餅。

由於同樣是黑色，隔天早上欲用鍋子煎蛋的阿福差點把油淋在小貓上，獲得森77的喵叫一枚。

 

第三關 : 圓形魚缸

 

編號一(蝙蝠貓) : 

"說真的布魯斯，不用那麼好強，塞不下也沒什麼啊，你可以塞我懷裡就好~"

"喵(滾) !"

大貓將頭與前肢塞了進去，隨即因重心不穩而倒地。所有人在上前搶救的同時都不忘拍照。

雖然可憐的超人為此獲得憤怒的、黑暗的、毛茸茸的貓形背影整整三天。

 

編號二(夜翼貓) :

"哦哦哦迪克太強了，不愧是馬戲團出身。"

沃利一邊讚嘆著一邊錄下貓咪柔軟將自己塞入小小魚缸的身段。

"啊啊啊是肉球 ! 是軟軟的肉球 ! 是粉紅色的肉球 ! "

閃電小子自此沒日沒夜地貼在玻璃缸前，恭喜蝙蝠喵喵們又多一位粉絲/癡漢。

 

編號三(紅頭罩貓) :

傑森直接棄權，並表示這個實驗歧視胖子。

還有，他不胖，只是毛多。

 

編號四(紅羅賓貓) :

提姆已經舒舒服服躺入康納為其準備的咖啡壺，看起來短時間內不想離開。

阿福覺得自己必須針對青少年成癮議題再多加教育一番。

 

編號五(羅賓貓) :

達米安表示這魚缸都是格雷森的毛和偉斯特的臉部油脂，很噁心，不進去。

換了個新魚缸後，小奶貓還是不願意進去。

他表示德國原裝進口的，擁有緻密金剛石塗層，冬暖夏涼自動控溫的頂級鍋具才比較符合自己的身份。

 

 

實驗總結報告 : 

同上述研究中指出，年輕、好動的貓，較常保持在固體狀態。相反的，越老越懶的貓就容易以液體之姿存在。

所有實驗數據與影像資料將被保存於蝙蝠電腦中，並經過多重加密。除了蝙蝠女芭芭拉戈登外，沒人有權限任意更動。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *文獻參考 : On the rheology of cats, M.A. Fardin et al.  
> (https://www.drgoulu.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Rheology-of-cats.pdf)


End file.
